Deaths at the Barricade
by knitterlywitch
Summary: The first deaths in the first war took place on a sunny June day in 1977. They died heroically, but that doesn't make them any less dead. Please review  Story modified,


**Title: Deaths at the Barricade **  
**Rating:** pg-13  
**Warnings:** lots of death, unbetaed fic, Not-a-coward-Peter  
**Genre(s):** Angst, drama  
**Summary:** The first deaths in the first war took place on a sunny June day in 1977. They died heroically, but that doesn't make them any less dead.  
**Notes:** Another fic you can blame on Les Miserables. It could also be considered AU, though I don't say anything that conflicts with cannon, at least I don't think I do. FEEL FREE TO GIVE FEEDBACK!

Deaths at the Barricade

The war, for the Marauders, at least, started at the end of seventh year. It started with the murder of innocents on the Hogwarts express. In all, fifteen students were murdered that sunny June day inside the Hogwarts express. Twelve of those fifteen were awarded the Order of Merlin, first class; but heroism doesn't make you any less dead

James saw the broomsticks flying towards the train, though he had no idea what they were, too busy snogging his girlfriend, Lily to really care. Before anyone knew what happened though, the death eaters had boarded the train and began the massacre of students.

A blonde first year Gryffindor who was murdered by Greyback while she tried to save her owl, Remus had rushed to her aid but wasn't there in time.

A seventh year Slytherin prefect, Castor Edgarson died protecting a group of first year Hufflepuffs from the Black sisters. Once Edgarson had been killed Sirius jumped in, knocking out Bellatrix and causing Narcissa to flee. In the end, every single Hufflepuff first year survived.

Peter had jumped in to defend a few second years that had been cornered by Nott and Avery. Despite the odds being against him; he had always been a poor duellist, he managed to herd the first years into the last car of the train and sealed it off with Colloportus until James and Lily came and rescued all of them.

The captain of the Ravenclaw and his entire Quidditch team were slaughtered protecting the younger players of the Slytherin team, abandoned by their older teammates who rushed to join the army of Voldemort. Two of the Gryffindor chasers died helping them, a slow painful death, not by Avada Kedavra, but by a modified blood-letting spell. James stayed with both of his teammates as they died; dulling the sensation of pain with a few spells he picked up spending the full moon with Remus.

He told them he'd get them their revenge; that anyone involved in their deaths would die too.

That was the silent promise Remus had given the blonde girl too, that he'd avenge her.

His thoughts turned dark as he stared at the man who slayed her, 'at least no one is around to loot the bodies.'

He dodged the killing curse Greyback sent his way, feeling pretty sure that he would die.

'If I do, I will make sure to bring him with me. Mum and Dad would be disappointed if I didn't.'

He closed his hands tightly into fists; closed his eyes for a second. He wouldn't die, he decided, Greyback would. Remus would kill him. He'd kill the man who nearly killed him.

"I'm not pulling punches, boy. The only way you'll survive this is to join us. " Greyback warned, moving around, ready to avoid any spell Remus cast his way.

He was sweating now, the only duels he had, other than practice ones with his father or his friends were the occasional one with Snape. He really had no idea what he was doing.

Perhaps he should just run; no, running wasn't an option. He may have graduated but he was still a Gryffindor. "Now, why would I do that, Greyback? Join a man who has nearly killed me twice? Join a paedophile that follows a blood supremacist?"

Saying these words made him feel stronger. By naming what separated him from Greyback he reminded himself justice was on his side. He was fighting for the side of good. He waved his wand silently, sending a spell in Greyback's direction; unsurprisingly, Greyback managed to dodge.

"Nice try with that spell. The last man who called me a paedophile, I should warn you, ended up with a dead son. He'd have been about your age by now; tasted good that one did, sweet blood, like candy." Greyback licked his lips and then muttered "Sectasempra."

"Protego. I don't believe that boy is dead; His father was Ferdinand Lupin, the reporter, right?"

"Crucio, how'd you know that, boy?" Greyback's spell connected with Remus, whose knees threatened to buckle from the pain. It was the first couple seconds that were the most painful, he had learned at school, and if you could stay on your feet you had a good chance of winning the duel.

'This isn't much worse than the moon.' Remus mused. Thinking of the moon, of the transformations he went through helped him stay upright. He'd make the man who made him go through that pain every month, the pain of bones breaking and reforming, suffer. Not just for himself, for the others Greyback had bitten. Both those who lived and those who...

"You haven't fallen, my pet. Why not? Was that blonde tart your sister or something? Is that why you keep fighting?" still pointing his wand at Remus, he reached down and grabbed the girl's corpse by its hair. "Still a pretty tyke, isn't she? It's too bad, she died too quickly; I prefer playing with them, if you know what I mean. Perhaps once I finish you off, I can." Greyback winked at him and smiled. It was the most sickening thing he had ever seen.

But it was a stroke of luck for him. Greyback was too busy looking at the girl he murdered that he didn't see Remus reach for his wand.

"Petrificus Totalus," he whispered, the spell connected. Greyback collapsed, still holding the blonde girl by her hair.

Remus could breathe again. The pain was gone. He walked over to where Greyback lay.

"Before, you asked me why I didn't fall. I didn't, because I need to kill you first. You see, I'm one of your conquests, Ferdinand Lupin's son. I didn't die that night, you see. Not physically, at least. My father saved me. That's why you woke up the next morning with that huge burn on your leg. He got you, with silver. He didn't manage to kill you, so now it's my job."

There was a terrified look in Greyback's eyes as Remus placed his foot on the man's throat. The thought of killing this monster brought a twisted smile to his lips. He knew it was wrong to kill, but in this case it would be worth it.

"Goodbye Fenrir, you will haunt my nightmares no longer." Remus raised his wand, fully prepared to take the life of the man underneath him; practically savouring the thought.

"MOONY!" Sirius was calling him. He had been backed into a corner by three or four death eaters. If Remus killed Greyback instead of coming to Sirius' rescue Sirius would die.

In truth, Remus considered it for a split second; letting his friend and lover die so he could get this twisted justice. That was what the animal in him wanted. But in the end he decided Sirius' life was worth more than Greyback's death.

It would never be known why the death eaters retreated, but the damage they did was all around. A war had started and those martyred that day were only the first to fall. Soon many more would die. More children, more families. Most died heroically, of course, but as James always said, heroism doesn't make you any less dead.  
END


End file.
